


Моё главное сокровище

by Laianely



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laianely/pseuds/Laianely
Summary: Что же на самом деле таит в себе Хранилище Путника?





	Моё главное сокровище

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, which I wrote in January 2016 after I played in TFTBL, and since then I can't stop writing about Rhys and Sasha.
> 
> Это была моя первая работа, которую я написала в январе 2016 года после того, как поиграла в TFTBL, и с тех пор я не могу перестать писать про Риза и Сашу.

Риз и Фиона стояли в Хранилище и смотрели на стоящий перед ними сундук. Вот он — момент истины. То, ради чего было потрачено столько нервов, ради чего были перевёрнуты их жизни, ради чего были принесены не малые жертвы. У обоих в головах крутилось множество догадок, что же могло быть там внутри.

— Не окажешь честь? — предложил Риз.

— Это последний раз… Так что будет правильнее, если мы сделаем это вместе. Это ведь самая приятная часть, — рассудила Фиона.

— Я надеялся, что ты так скажешь.

Риз положил руку на сундук, затем это же сделала и Фиона. Верх сундука стал раздвигаться, и Хранилище озарил яркий ослепляющий свет. Риз зажмурился. Через мгновение он открыл глаза. Вокруг не было ничего, сплошная белая пустота. Он словно парил в невесомости.

— Фиона? — позвал парень. — Фиона?!

Он начал было нервничать, но вдруг его тело наполнилось теплом и умиротворением. И он понял всё.

Риз появился на том самом поле, где они сражались с Путником. Их друзья весело собирали и делили добычу с монстра. Неподалёку появилась Фиона. Она посмотрела на Риза, улыбнулась ему и ободряюще подняла два больших пальца, а затем окликнула Афину.

— Эээ… Саша! — неловко позвал Риз.

Девушка отвлеклась от рассматривания оружия, которое ей удалось выменять на щит у Афины, и прошагала к другу.

— Отлично, если она разозлится — сразу меня прикончит, ха-ха, — проговорил сам себе Риз и вымученно посмеялся.

— Я видела, что вы с Фионой побежали к Хранилищу, — произнесла Саша, подойдя к нему. — Удивлена, что вы управились так быстро. А где же ваши тяжеленные мешки с добычей?

Мошенница скрестила руки на груди и приподняла одну бровь, усмехнувшись. Риз внимательно посмотрел на неё, собираясь с мыслями.

— Чтобы вынести добычу, мне нужно было бы засунуть в мешок тебя, — отметил он, но,  осознав, как это странно звучит, добавил: — Ну, то есть… Эээ… Это не значит, что я хочу похитить тебя и продать в рабство… Ну… Ты понимаешь…

— Неееет, — протянула Саша. — Не понимаю.

Она упёрла руки в бока и пристально сверлила парня взглядом, прищурив глаза.

— Дело в том, что Хранилище Путника показывает то, чего ты действительно хочешь… Или вроде того, — начал пояснять Риз. — И кажется, дело в том… — Риз глубоко вдохнул, — Для меня это ты.

У Саши округлились глаза от удивления.

— Я думала… То есть… Это не совсем удивляет… Ты, вроде как, всегда вёл себя мило со мной… — забормотала она. — Но я даже не думала… Всё настолько серьёзно.

— Да я как бы и сам был не в курсе, — Риз нервно хихикнул, бросив взгляд на пушку, закреплённую на ремне Саши.

Да, безусловно, деньги и власть были далеко не на последних местах в топе желаний Риза, но они были не главным. Основная причина, по которой ему хотелось добиться высот, это любовь и уважение, этим он был обделён в жизни. Хотя он и восхищался Джеком, это распространялось только на то, чего он достиг, но не на его методы. Но Хранилище показало ему, насколько было близко желаемое на самом деле.

Парочка стояла молча. Это была очень неловкая пауза, за время которой каждый пытался придумать, как не сгореть от смущения. Саша стеснительно опустила голову и шаркала по земле ногой, Риз задумчиво потирал настоящей рукой предплечье механической. Он перевёл взгляд на Фиону, и увидел, что они находятся под надзором старшей сестры. Парень извиняющеся улыбнулся ей, а она пожала плечами и демонстративно отвернулась, как бы давая разрешение на дальнейшие действия, за которыми не имела желания наблюдать сама. Риз набрался смелости и наконец подошёл к Саше почти вплотную.

— Я хочу сделать кое-что, — начал он. — Надеюсь, ты меня за это не убьёшь.

Одной рукой он обхватил девушку за талию и прижал к себе, а другой приподнял её подбородок и поцеловал в губы. На мгновение она оцепенела, но затем положила руки ему на плечи и ответила на его поцелуй. Оторвавшись от этого сладкого действа, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Это ты моё главное сокровище.


End file.
